


Ex-MET and Ex-SAS

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Army, Digital Art, Drawing, Ex-MET, Ex-SAS, Fanart, Gen, Police, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads in their ex-job's uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-MET and Ex-SAS

I love to draw the details recently...

 

 

At first I'll add some slash images to this but it seems to take some time to finish them so I post this image alone at this moment.

You have to wait and see what might happen... 


End file.
